Imperatrix
by Daughter of the Moon Goddess
Summary: Pamela's life was much different before she came to Louisiana. Prior to settling down at a much more quieter, subdued life at Fangtasia, she as a vampire turned her human brothel into a feeding ground, managed to trap and abuse a redheaded fairy's powers for her own uses, and hid the secret that she was kicked out from her home for being suspected of witchcraft.
1. Chapter 1

"Face powder."

The swish swash of the brush as it moved across already porcelain skin.

"Now, eyeliner."

The woman surveyed her features in the vanity dresser's oval mirror. Her eyes observed, judged."It's doable."

The maid at her side breathed out quickly, then retook the gust of air just as fast. She didn't want the woman to see her relief, to find her incompetent.

The woman stood up slowly, yet with an elegance that the maid did not think belonged to this world. "Mercy?" she called.

The girl in question raised her head leisurely from the pile of pillows. "You already know how you look. So why do you bother asking me to confirm the obvious?"

The maid flushed. The redhead's disrespect was just too much. But the woman just twitched her lips in her the almost smile that she occasionally revealed. "Why", she said, "There is a compliment in there somewhere."

The redhead rested her head on her pale arm. The maid shifted. Suddenly she questioned herself why she was here? Didn't she work at the palace? She couldn't remember walking up these stairs, coming into this room….

The woman saw her confusion. She looked her straight in the eyes and said in a low but firm voice, "Your work here is done. Go back to your dull life."

The maid felt her mind become clear, so clear. Of course. She was just about to approach the stairs, when a figure descended them, walking past her in a stressed manner. "Miss Pamela", he began. "A letter for you."

The woman's eyes flickered over the words. Her pupils narrowed, and her hands folded the paper, handing it back to the messenger.

"Just a second, Lily. You'll be useful after all." To the messenger, she said. "Prepare the horses. We'll be going to Louisiana."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pam dropped the bracelet back into the basket. "Now where did you get this, to be exact?"

Jessica fidgeted. ""Well, it was just lying outdoors."

"Silly things. This jewellery is way out of season." A brief pause as she inspected the findings once more. "Although, I do recall having a very similar collection back in 1859."

The newbie vampire perked. "Really?" she asked. "What if someone sent you your old jewellery? What if-?"

"Hush. You talk too much." Jessica was the newest item to Fangtasia's bar. Some Bill Compton had dumped her here over two weeks ago, and hadn't bothered to pick her up again. All she did was feed, talk, and annoy the local fangs. Pam saw this a loss of potential. When one is a young, newly born vampire, this is the time to live it up, not act like a brat.

Pam looked once more at the bracelet. Indeed, she hadn't seen it since she left New Orleans to go to Louisiana and aid Eric in a hidden vampire hunt that had been held by humans. She had of course revealed nothing to him, but coming here to see the hunt was an unpleasant reminder of her childhood. Pam shook her head, bouncing her curls, and pushed the basket aside. She was just about to turn around, when she caught sight of a piece of silk. With her mind spinning, trying to work out what was going on, she picked up the cloth and a 200 year old scent hit her nose. She breathed out, and with a tremor so small that Jessica could not discern, she let the silk fall from her fingertips and drop back into the box. Immediately, the feeling of dread, confusion, and worry passed. She patted the table twice, as if to confirm it was still there, that she was still here, and then walked over to the bar.

She poured up a first glass of Southern Comfort. She turned around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Pamela's parents had raised her to be a respectable young women. An honourable member of society.

So imagine the maid's shock, and theirs for that matter, when one day shopping, she discovered Pamela buying herbs from a lady all the people said was sure to be a witch. The maid could not believe her eyes. Young Pamela, a witch!

Of course there were severe consequences. The maid had intended to not reveal her observations, but she was in her nature a gossip, and could not keep them to herself.

There was yelling, something which was not too common among the wealthy and ones with manners. But there was conflict.

Pamela remained at the residence for two more years, filled with tense silence. The subject of withcraft had lost its interest; now another problem shadowed the horizon of the family. Pamela had many suitors and many engagements; all of which she turned down and broke off. This truly was the last straw for her mother. At the age of 19, the maid saw Pamela step into a carriage in the dark San Franciscan streets only to never return.

And for Pamela, that concluded her human life. Of course, she spent another fifteen or so years working as a prostitute, but getting kicked out of her house was really the event that sent her on a path towards her Maker. And death, for that matter.


End file.
